Hell-Spawned Angels
by Twilight Nuriko
Summary: God, I hate writing summaries. Anyways...Relena is an Angel of Hell in this story. It's actually kind of cool, according to my brothers. Well, read and review please!


Author's Notes: Umm…

[][1]

Author's Notes: Umm…. I had an author's note all written out, and then I closed it out without saving, so I guess all I say is this fic was inspired by a fic I read on ffnet by Minako. Unfortunately, I can no longer remember the title. Gomen! I'll have to look it up later. Well, read and review, and I hope you enjoy!

 

Hell-Spawned Angels

by:~**Twilight Nuriko**~

 

Relena sighed and sat up as she slowly stretched her white wings. 'It's so hard being the Angel of Death. Even though being the Angel of Death does have it's good points sometimes, it's mostly a pain in the butt.'

Suddenly a voice inside her head spoke. 'Relena, report to the Demon immediately. You have a new mission.'

Frowning, Relena furled her wings back up and changed into her Black Attire of Death. Blinking her eyes, she suddenly appeared in the Demon's palace. "Yes, Demon, what is it you wished to speak to me about?" she asked. He spread his black wings, and Relena spread her white ones as well as a symbol of respect.

"You have a new assignment. And you better not screw this one up, Lena. You already moved down from your position as the Angel of Hell, the maintainer of all things evil in the Under World and up above. If you mess up one more time, you'll lose your position as the Angel of Death. But if you succeed, you'll regain your old position. This is a very important, not usually worthy of one of your current position. But seeing how as you were once the Angel of Hell, I'm giving you this assignment. So do a good job. Don't screw up. Do you hear me?" Demon questioned, flipping his chestnut braid behind his back as he did so.

"Yes, Demon. I understand. What is my assignment?"

"There's been some trouble in the above world. It seems pretty serious. People are getting pretty riled up about it. Apparently they say they have seen some type of Angel, with black wings and black attire, which as you know, only a the Demon and the Goddess of Heaven and Hell have. Which means this 'angel' is either a descendant of an unknown demon or goddess, or is an impostor. What I need you to do is to confront this angel and find out everything about it. Can you do that and not mess up?"

"I'll try, Demon."

"Don't just try, I want you to succeed. Now go!"

"Ok, Demon. Give me a second to change my attire. Blinking her eyes again, she was immediately back in her white attire, one appropriate for the Angel of Death. The black attire she could no longer where except in the presence of Demon, because she was not the Angel of Hell anymore. 

Relena sighed bitterly at the memory of the loss of her old position. It was all because of that hell-spawned Demon of Death, one of the most disrespected positions in all of Hell. Basically the job of the hell-spawned Demon of Death was to cause death within the underworld, and for death to take place in the underworld was a harsh thing indeed. The Angel of Hell had to constantly be on the lookout for the hell-spawned Demon of Death, because they were always on of his targets. Relena had almost been a victim herself, but she fought back and survived. But it cost her her position, because it was the Hell Law 225:If an Angel of Hell is captured by the hell-spawned Demon of Death, it is the duty of the Angel of Hell to not resist, and to die in honor. Why this was Relena didn't know, but she was a fairly young angel, and she certainly didn't intend to find out. It was just one of those things better left alone, and Relena was certainly willing to leave it alone.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

Perched on top of a school building, Relena immediately spotted the mysterious angel. It was amazing, he *did* have black wings and black attire. But why was he showing himself to the people of the Earth? It was forbidden, at least by the standards of Heaven and Hell. So why? Did he lose he lose his Stealth Cloak of Death, the one that hid him from all humans?Curious, she spread her wings and cautiously flew over to him, approaching him slowly. 

"Hey!" she called. He looked up at her. "Hey, are you a Demon or a God of Heaven and Hell?"

He glared at her. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Angel of Death."

"Well, I was only wondering so I could address you properly. Why are you showing yourself to Humans?"

"Because I wanted to." He looked down at the few school girls giggling and staring dreamily at him. "Besides, I've...well, that's no business of yours. You have no reason to know."

"Why? What would I do with that information? After all, I'm *only* the Angel of Death, you said it so yourself." Relena said, beginning to seductively trail a creamy-coloured finger up and down the angel's bare chest. He shivered under her touch. "Well, don't you at least have anything I can call you?"

"You can call me Prince of Darkness."

"That wouldn't have something to do with your position or looks, would it?" she asked, still trailing. By now his wings were quivering under her touch, and he slapped her hands away, slightly annoyed at both her and at himself for enjoying it.

"No, it wouldn't. It's just what all my friends would call me when I was younger."

"You call me call me Lena," she said huskily. "It's what most of the upper-class people used to call me. After all, I used to be the Angel of Hell, a position that rated the allowance of a nickname. So not many people got to call me Lena. Anyways, I'm obviously hell-spawned. What about you? Are you of Heaven or Hell?"

"I cannot say, I forbid myself to reveal anything other than a name which you may address me as, and I have already told you that."

"Oh, Prince, you disappoint me so..." she pouted, lips poking out.

"I'm sorry, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm afraid I must," he said softly, stroking one of her feather soft wings, unable to restrain himself. (for those of you who have seen Escaflowne, her wings are those of a Draconians, as are all the angels with white wings in this story. the few with black wings have those of a demons wings, perhaps like Kumai's devil wings, from X/1999)

"Well, I'm afraid I must be leaving now, Prince of Darkness. Expect me again soon," she said, disappearing from his view, leaving him with his hands still in mid-air, blinking in surprise.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"Demon, I'm back!" Relena called, appearing in his office.

He glanced at her and noticed she wasn't in her proper attire, even though she had remembered to spread her wings. He spread his own as well, then said, "Lena, where is your Black Attire of Death at? It is most inappropriate for you to appear in my office without your proper attire. Don't let it happen again, or I shall be forced to properly chastise you. Do I make myself clear?"

She shuddered. For one to be properly chastised was a horrible incident indeed. Depending on the severity, it ranged from having your wings disabled for a day to having them clipped for life. Quickly she changed into her black attire. "I'm sorry, Demon. I won't let it happen again. Anyways, I think I'm doing pretty good with my assignment so far." She grew silent and waited for permission to proceed. However, permission did not come. Finally, she boldly asked, "Well, may I have permission to continue?"

"Did I give you permission?"

"No..."

"Well then you don't have permission to continue. It's as simple as that. I'm actually rather disappointed at you for returning to me so soon."

"I-I'm sorry, Demon. The assignment is a tough one, it will take some time to succeed on."

Demon sighed. "Very well. Proceed."

She permitted herself a small smile before going on. "Well, so far I have managed to figure out is that he must rate a nickname position, because he told me I could call him Prince of Darkness. He is a rather mysterious Angel, he knew my position as the Angel of Death, yet I was not able to understand his, and he would not tell me. I have an idea to get him to reveal whether he's hell-spawned or not, but you know if he's not, if he's of Heaven descent, he could prove to be quite a problem, since we *are* in the middle of a war, as you are aware of the fact."

"Yes, I am aware of that fact, thank you," Demon snapped, slightly annoyed. "Is that all you've been able to find out, Lena?"

"Sorry Demon. I know no more. I may have to reduce to seducing him if all else fails, "she said quietly, folding her wings every so slightly in the gesture of dishonor.

The Demon whirled around and stared at her in shock. "Lena, ... seducing ... but you can't... for an Angel of such high position to sink so low..." Seducing was one of the most shameful deeds used in order to accomplish a mission. Sure, Angels of low positions sometimes used it, but rarely ever did an Angel of such a high holding position like Relena's use it. Especially considering she used to hold the highest position in Hell, next to Demon and the Goddess of Heaven and Hell.

"But Demon... Prince is very stubborn. If all else fails, I might have to sink so low. If I do, I'll make sure the blame does not lie within you, that it lies within me." Relena said earnestly.

Demon smiled at her. "Lena, my daughter, I wish it were as simple as that. But you and I both know it cannot be that way."

Relena gasped when he called her daughter. "Demon, be careful. Someone might overhear!"

"No, I truly doubt that. It's okay, Lena."

M~**Twilight Nuriko**~

Hai, Hai, time for an explanation. First off, Relena is obviously Relena Peacecraft. Her current job is the Angel of Death. She used to be the Angel of Hell, but when the hell-spawned Demon of Death finally cornered her as his next victim of his job, she broke one of the laws of Hell and fought back, causing her to lose his position. Ok, now that that's explained, on to the next point. Duo is Demon, and Relena is his daughter. Relena's mother is the Goddess of Heaven and Hell, so that explains why Relena got such a high position at such a young age of 14. All right, third thing. Relena actually lives in Hell, but it's more like the underworld concept. Hell is in one part, Heaven in the other. Usually Heaven and Hell accept each other and the Angels can co-exist peaceful, but when the Balance(for lack of better word. I stole it from Minako's fic) is disturbed, the Angels don't get along, and war breaks out. Heaven and Hell are in the middle of a war right now, so that's the cause of all the assignments for the Angels. Of course, appearance of a supposed Angel that shows himself to humans is always suspicious, but it is usually handled by either the Demon or the Angel of Curiosity, not the Angel of Death. But since there's a war going on, the jobs of the Angels are rather lenient. Anyways, that's all I'll tell you for now. Prince of Darkness will still remain a mystery.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"Are you sure Demon? What if the Goddess of Heaven and Hell is watching?" 

"Lena, you know that won't matter." said with a stern look. 

"Oh yeah, "she said sheepishly.

"Anyways, Lena, get back to your job. It's important for you to regain your former position soon. The Goddess and I are already put to shame because of your carelessness."

She bowed her head and completely hid her wings. "I'm sorry, Demon. I know I'm at fault. But I didn't want to die. I want to live, and to find true love!"

"Lena, don't start in that foolishness again..."Demon began.

"Demon, it's not foolishness! It's not! Anyways, why do we have that stupid rule anyway? Why is it that only the Angel of Hell is not allowed to fight back, yet all the other Angels around Hell *and* Heaven are?"

"Because Lena, back when the hell-spawned Demon of Death first came in existence, the Angel of Hell got in a major fight with him and a lot of blood was shed. Both Angels were killed and it was a huge disgrace to all the angels of hell and of heaven both. So it was said that the Angel of Hell would no longer fight back, and would succumb to death peacefully, dying in honor of the Angel of Hell that was killed. So that's why Lena, but you are never to let on that you know, since you are not an Angel of Hell. And even if you were, you weren't supposed to learn of the true honor of your job until you were sixteen. Anyways, please go now, and find out more about this Prince of Darkness."

"Yes!" she nodded, unfurled her wings, and flew off.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"Yes!" I said, nodding at my father as I unfurled my wings and flew off. I didn't bother to change out of my black attire, I didn't think anyone would really stop me, no one was around to stop me. Besides, I wanted Prince to get a general idea that I was rebelling. I was hoping it would give him more confidence about revealing his secrets to me. I don't know what it was, but something about him just made me want to know his deepest, darkest secrets. What it was I didn't know, but my heart always seemed to beat faster while I was near him and my stomach fluttered. If I didn't find out something, *anything*, about him soon, I'd explode! I had to know everything about him.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"Prince of Darkness! You're still here!" Relena exclaimed, spotting him in the exact same spot she left him. 

He looked up at her. "Of course. Why would I leave?"

"I don't know. I was just afraid you might after I confronted you earlier."

"No, you don't faze me in the least. Anyways, why are you in black attire? I wasn't aware the Angel of Death was allowed to wear the Black Attire of Death. I thought only the Angel of Hell or higher could."

"That's true. But I used to be the Angel of Hell, remember?"

"But you're not now, so why are you wearing it?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said in a teasing voice. "It looks rather good on me, though. Don't you think? It makes me look ever so much...*sexier*."

:://You'd look even sexier without clothes at all//:: Prince thought, but he didn't say it out loud.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm very flattered. Would you like to see that sexy me?" she asked slyly.

"Uh-...uh...I didn't say anything..."he stammered, his face flushing bright red.

"I know," with an evil grin, "but I read your thoughts. Angels can do that. You should know, that is if you're an angel."

:://Great, I forgot! How could I do that?//::

"Well, I recommend you don't do that again. You shouldn't forget important things like that. I could read your thoughts whenever I want, but I usually don't unless I sense the thought is about me. I do so hate being as despising as that," she said, in a pitiful and fake voice.

"Eh...."he said, at a loss for words.

"Well, you never answered my question. Would you like to see that sexy me or not?"

"Eh, eh, .... uh...no, really, that's okay. I'll do without for now." Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Hey, you wouldn't be wearing your black attire because you're rebelling against Hell, are you? Because I know that Angels of Death don't usually approach an unknown angel, since it's not their job. Right?"

"Hmmmmm...maybe...." she said. "But don't forget, Heaven and Hell are in the middle of a war right now."

"Still, the Angel of Curiosity is supposed to handle me, right? So what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I was curious. And what you guessed is true. I am rebelling. I'm tired of being the Angel of Death and I'm tired of this stupid war. I don't see why we have to fight Heaven anyway. It's pointless. Anyways, what about you? Are you rebelling too?"

"You don't even know where I'm from. Why would you wanna know if I'm rebelling or not?" Prince asked matter of factly.

"I don't know. I'm not very smart at times. But why don't you just tell me who you are, where you're from, and why you're here?"

"I TOLD YOU! I'M. NOT. TELLING!!!!!! Now leave me alone about it already! Gods!" Prince yelled, angry.

Relena looked hurt. "Sorry," she said. "I wanted to know."

"Look, Lena, I know why you're here. I can see your every move. Demon sent you." Suddenly Prince realized what he was saying and slapped a hand over his mouth.

She stared at him in shock. "But, Prince... the only ones who know *my* every move are....." she trailed off, too surprised to say anything else.

Prince suddenly furled his wings for the first time since Relena knew and produced his Stealth Cloak of Death. Then, unfurling his wings once more, he flew off, leaving behind a very shocked Relena.

"Prince of Darkness..." she whispered, before appearing back in Demon's office.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

Ok, explanation time. Relena is a very special Angel.(besides being the daughter of Demon and Goddess of Heaven and Hell, that is.) Every 100,000,000th Angel born is chosen to eventually be the Perfect Angel of Heaven and Hell, the highest held position in all of the underworld. It is the one higher position than that of Demon and Goddess of Heaven and Hell. The Perfect Angel of Heaven and Hell maintains all of the underworld and the aboveworld, and makes the Hell Laws, as well as the Laws of Heaven. It just so happens that Relena is that Angel, and when she was born, a personal Angel was assigned to watch over her, observe her, make sure she was qualified for the job. If she wasn't, then the Angel watching over her was supposed to make himself known to her, and when the time was right, explain to her she wasn't right for the position and then kill her. Obviously it wasn't time for Prince to tell her that, but he messed up. Oh yeah, these Angels that watch over every 100000000th Angel born are called Guardian Angels of Honor and Respect. Ok, ok, back to the story now.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"De-Demon," Relena stuttered, staggering into his office. He turned around and saw her pale face. 

"Lena, what is it!" he cried, worried. He caught his daughter in his arms as she tripped and fell.

"Dad....I...I've failed you," she murmured.

"Lena? What do you mean, you've failed me?" his fear-filled voice asked.

"Just what I said. I think I've figured out who Prince of Darkness really is. I believe he's my Guardian Angel of Honor and Respect. I've failed. I'm not gonna become the Perfect Angel of Heaven and Hell. I'm sorry," she said, closing her eyes in shame.

"But Lena! It's not time for your Day of Judgment! You're not near old enough! Do you have proof this Angel is who you say he is?"

"He accidentally let it slip that he watches my every move. No other Angels are allowed to do that. You know that better than any of us, Demon. (back when Demon was younger he got in trouble for watching an angel's every move)" Relena pointed out.

Demon sighed. "That may be true, daughter, but how do you know he's not doing what I did, just watching you even though he's not supposed to?"

"I just do, Demon! You'd understand if you were there!" she tossed her long golden hair behind her, a sign that she was getting over excited. Demon saw the danger signal and backed off.

"All right, all right, Lena. If he is who you say he is, then why don't you go and confront him, ask him why he's here when you're not even ready for your Day of Judgment?"

Relena replied softly, "Because I'm too afraid to face him." She looked down at the lavapit below her and hid her wings from view.

Demon only stared at her in sadness. "Very well, daughter. Do what you want to from now on. I no longer care."

Relena didn't respond, just flew off into the abyss.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"I've failed Dad, I just know it. But I can't go back and face Prince again, I'm too ashamed. He knows everything about me, he knows I'm just a no good Angel that only succeeds because I'm from such a high class family. It's not fair! And just when I was really starting to like him, too! Oh, why did he have to be my Guardian Angel of Honor and Respect?!Why?!"

"It's not like I chose this to be my job, you know. I can't help what I am." a voice behind me said. My heart gave a little flop at hearing his voice. I whirled around "Prince!"

"Do you honestly think I enjoy my job? Do you think I originally wanted this job in the first place? Not that I'm saying I can't stand watching you, quite the opposite. I enjoy it because you're so pretty. But I don't want to watch you every second of my life. I may not have wanted this job, but I'm certainly willing to make the best of it. And if you think I laugh at you, you must not have a lot of confidence in yourself, Lena."

I stared into his cobalt eyes, searching for the true meaning to his words. What was he saying? What was he trying to tell me?

"What do you mean? Are you saying you hate your life as a Guardian Angel of Honor and Respect? Because that's what you are, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's what I am," he said sadly. "That's all I'll ever be good for. And I'm saying I hate my life as an Angel, period. That's one of the reasons I was showing myself to the humans. If they can accept me, I'd like to go live on Earth with them." he told me.

"But what about your job?!" I cried passionately. "I mean, I know I'm not qualified for the Perfect Angel of Heaven and Hell, otherwise you wouldn't be here, but what about others?"

"I never said you weren't qualified for the job, you just assumed that. Besides, how could I make my decision when it's not even time for your Day of Judgment yet?" Prince pointed out to me.

"Well, then why did you show yourself to me and other angels?" I asked, confused.

"Lena, the only ones that can even see me are a few humans down there and yourself. No one else. No other angels. Not even the Demon and the Goddess of Heaven and Hell, or, if you like, your parents. As for the reason to why I showed myself to you, ....I...I can't say, Lena. All I can tell you is this: It has nothing to do with your qualification for becoming the Perfect Angel of Heaven and Hell. I can assure you that." Prince smiled at me.

"Prince, you're not making any sense at all. You say you're rebelling against your life, so you show yourself to humans, yet you also show yourself to me and me only, but you can't say why, yet you *do* say it has nothing to do with me being the Perfect Angel. Prince, why are you so mysterious? What secrets do you keep from me?" I was practically begging him to tell me. Desperately, I stretched my wings the entire wingspan and flew high up in the air, circling around him, looking for the answers, waiting for him to reveal all his secrets to me. I was frustrated, I admit it, for the first time in my life. But it was not really at Prince. I was frustrated at myself. The only reason I wanted to know his secrets is because I had fallen in love with him. How I don't know, I barely knew him. Perhaps it was just his mysterious ways. Or maybe those piercing cobalt eyes. Who knows. Whatever it was, he captured my heart. I flew back down to where he was, and stared into his eyes. 

"Prince.....please tell me...why are you revealing yourself to me? I want to know!"

"I....." he bowed his head and spread his wings," I cannot say it, Lena. I'm sorry. How much I wish I could tell you. But I cannot. Please forgive me."

:://Sorry Lena. But I'm afraid of paining your heart if I tell you I love you.//::

My eyes widened. I know I didn't just hear what I thought I heard. Prince loved me? Afraid to face him anymore, I flew off, without once looking back. I didn't go anywhere any in particular, I just flew around thinking everything out. Or trying to, anyways. Suddenly I felt something slip from my shoulders, and a few minutes later heard the screams of several humans gathered and staring up at me. They could see me? How? Then I remembered something falling off me a couple minutes ago. I moaned. That must have been my Stealth Cloak of Death! Now what? I'd surely get chastised by Demon now. Bad enough Prince and I were in love with each other, but for the both of us to reveal ourselves to humans? Major disaster! Flapping my wings, I hightailed it out of there. Then a voice inside my head said, "Relena, you are wanted immediately in the Demon's office."

Man! This was not good!!

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

Relena timidly showed herself before Demon, her wings at her side. "Yes, Demon? Did you get the Angel of Summonings to call me?"

"Wings," he reminded her before saying, "Yes, he summoned you." He waited for her to spread her wings before continuing. When she did not, he looked at her in disbelief. "Lena, why aren't your wings displayed before me?"

"Because I am in disgrace, Demon," she said, eyes at the floor.

"Oh? How so, Lena?"

"Because....because I have revealed myself to humans."

"WHAT????!!!!!" Demon roared angrily at her. 

"Yes, I have disgraced you and Mother. I'm sorry," Relena told him.

Demon stared sadly at his daughter. "Lena, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to clip your wings..."

She looked up, then, and stared at him in horror. "What? But Demon, ... you can't...not now!! You just can't!" Her eyes begin filling with tears.

"Lena, are you defying me?! You better not be! The Law says I have to clip your wings, and the severity of your punishment would probably be for....oh ..... let's say.... 2 months."

"2 MONTHS!!!!" she exclaimed. "Demon-I can't!! I just can't! What about my mission? Remember? Huh? Remember?" she exclaimed wildly.

"Lena, you're excusing that as an excuse." Demon said sternly. "I can see it your eyes. What is it your keeping from me? What did you find about that Angel?! Why do you so protest having your wings clipped?" Demon demanded.

"I...I cannot say. I'm sorry, Father. But I just can't." Without somuch as a glance at Demon, Relena finally spread her wings and flew off into the red sky. "I'm sorry, Father. But I can't allow you to clip my wings. That would mean I couldn't see Prince anymore."

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"Prince! Prince!" I heard a female voice calling my name. Turning my head, I saw Lena in all her glory, wings spread, Black Attire of Death on, Stealth Cloak of Death gone...wait a minute. Stealth Cloak of Death gone? What was Lena doing without it? Well, whatever the reason, it made her look a lot better.

I turned completely to face her and spread my black wings. "Lena, what is it?" I asked softly.

"I'm in major trouble! My father, err..I mean Demon, is probably gonna reject me from Hell now!!" she began to cry. I resisted the urge to comfort her. 

Instead, I just said, "Tell me why, Lena?! Why is Hell rejecting you?!"

Between sobs, she choked out, "Because I lost my Stealth Cloak of Death and refused to have my wings clipped for two months as a punishment! Haven't you been watching over me?!"

"No, not since...." I shook my head. I knew she knew I loved her, but I still wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. "Anyways, why in the _F**K_ did you refuse chastisement, you big idiot?!!"

"Because...." she trailed off.

"Because...?" I prompted?

"Because.....because I love you!" she blurted out. My eyes grew to about the size of ten saucers at this remark.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, I love you," she told me softly. "I know I barely know you, but that doesn't matter to me anymore. I love you, and if I got my wings clipped, I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. And I want to see you, Prince."

I loved the way she said my name. But it could never happen. "Lena, this won't work." I told her sorrowfully.

"Why not? We can make it work! Please Prince!" she begged desperately. "I know you love me! I heard your thoughts! Don't deny your love for me! Don't you dare! I read your thoughts clearly!"

I stared at her. "Lena...."

"Well, do you deny it?" she was practically daring me to answer, challenging me. I didn't answer, I was too confused. My emotions were swirling, catching me up in them. What could I say to her? Yes, it was true I loved her, but our love could never work. Especially not with this war between Heaven and Hell. And with me being from Heaven and all....What could I say?

"Answer me Prince!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry, Lena. I can't answer that." 

"Because it's true, isn't it?" she said softly, her blue eyes staring at me, hurt. "You and I both know it's true. Prince, we can make this work! I know we can!" she pleaded.

"Lena, I'm from Heaven. You're from Hell. There's a war going on. It won't work. Besides, you know Demon would never let you. He doesn't believe in love. That's why he let the Angel of Love choose his wife for him. He doesn't love your mother at all. He doesn't even love you. He'd never let you stay with me." It hurt me to tell her that, but I had to. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Rebelling against Heaven, killing the Angel of Heaven, who was my guardian, showing myself to humans, showing myself to Lena, falling in love with her, and now she wants to make our love work? What could I say to her? I didn't want to get her in any more trouble than she already was.

"You're from Heaven?"

"Yes, Lena, I am. And I'm in more trouble than you could imagine." I hadn't planned on telling her, but it just slipped out. "I've rebelled against Heaven, killed my guardian, who happened to be the Angel of Heaven, I've showed myself to humans *and* to you, I've fallen in love with you, you're in love with me, and plus you're already in trouble with Demon."

She stared in horror at me. "You-You've killed an Angel?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Lena. But it wasn't on purpose!" I tried to defend myself. "The Angel of Heaven found out I was in love, and I was fixing to rebel, so he tried to stop me when I was leaving, so I shoved him roughly aside, and he fell down, landing the wrong way on his wings, and he died.... It wasn't my fault!! I warned him not to stop me! Lena!" I began to cry, the full realization of how much trouble I'd caused finally hitting me. Up until now, I'd ignored the pressure, pushed everything aside. Unable to take it anymore, I put on my Stealth Cloak of Death, hid myself from Lena, and flew off.

Before I got out of hearing range, I heard her call my name "Prince!"

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"Prince!" I called his name as he slowly disappeared from my view. I couldn't believe it. Prince killed the Angel of Heaven? Why? Was he really just defending himself? I couldn't take this. I had to go after him. I spread my wings and prepared for takeoff, but before I could set flight Demon appeared before me and blocked my path. "Demon!" I shouted in surprise. "Move outta my way! I'm going after Prince! I have to know more about him!"

"Lena, what's going on? Why are you defying me? Why do you have to go after Prince? What's causing you to change so much?" Demon asked me, confused.

"I-I'm in love with him, Father. I'm sorry. I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me. That's why he revealed himself to me. He risked everything just for me, killed another Angel for me, rebelled against Heaven, and even showed himself to humans and me, all because he fell in love! With me! And I'm in love with him! Demon, I can no longer work for you. Or Hell. I'm sorry, but I'm going after Prince." I told him as I dodged aside and flew off into the air. I heard him follow a few minutes later. "Lena! Wait! Daughter! What do you mean, he loves you?"

I just ignored him and kept going. Finally Prince was in my view, a tiny speck far ahead against the red sky. He was plunging into the depths of Hell, previously unexplored territory. Why was he going so far into Hell? "PRINCE!!!" I yelled into the wind as it whipped my hair around my face and shoulders. I was flying faster than I'd ever flown before, and it was all to catch up with him. I never knew him to be so fast. I risked a glance behind me, only to see Demon struggling to keep up. He wasn't trying his best. Most likely he couldn't see Prince. "PRINCE!!! SLOW DOWN AND REVEAL YOURSELF TO DEMON!! LET HIM FINALLY SEE YOU!!" I prayed Prince of Darkness would hear me. Luckily, my prayers were answered and Prince turned, spotting a glimpse of me. "LENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHASING ME INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL?!!?? IT'S DANGEROUS HERE! TURN AROUND AND GO BACK HOME!!" Behind me I heard Demon gasp, and I knew that the Prince of Darkness had finally revealed himself to my father. But I didn't care now. "NO PRINCE! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I'M STAYING! AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Flames of lava were flying all around us now, and one grazed my wing, leaving a black mar that would scar it for a long, long time. Up ahead of me I saw Prince falter, and then he regained his balance.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

I know it's really a late and annoying time to be interrupting, but I just wanted to tell you all that Prince of Darkness is Heero Yuy. Oh yeah, and as for the depths of Hell, they've never been explored because legend has it that a terrible Demon lives in there, and anyone that goes in there dies by the hands of the beast. Both Demon and Prince of Darkness knew this, but Relena did not.

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

"PRINCE!!" I screamed. "PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!!"

"NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME, LENA! IT'S DANGEROUS HERE! GET OUT, NOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU KNOW ABOUT THE LEGEND, AND WHAT ALL IS TRUE OR NOT, BUT IT'S EXTREMELY DANGEROUS HERE! GO AWAY! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"

"PRINCE!" I screamed in dispair. I was so frightened. If it was dangerous enough for me to have a chance to die, then wouldn't that mean he also had a chance to die? Why is he acting like such an idiot?

"PRINCE, PLEASE! COME BACK HERE!" I begged him, crying. Suddenly I saw a flaming piece of molten lava break off the wall of Hell and begin to fall towards Prince.

"PRINCE!" I screamed desperately. "PRINCE, WATCH OUT!"

At my shout he turned and looked back at me, surprised. "LENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S DANGEROUS! GET AWAY!"

"NO, PRINCE, LOOK UP!!! PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

I could only watch in horror as the lava collided with him, knocking him off balance and plunging him into the greatest depths of Hell. 

I bowed my head, crying hysterically. "Prince..." I whispered. "You idiot. We could have made our love work. If only you had listened to me. Prince of Darkness...Ai shiteru.."

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

I gasped at the sudden intense pain I felt as I plummeted in to the depths of Hell, ultimately to my death. Above me I could hear Lena crying hysterically, loud sobs echoing throughout Hell. If only it didn't have to end this way. But it never would have worked. Lena and I, we weren't meant to be. This was my destiny. Not Lena... I had known this before I ever even met her. Because I had been cursed with the power to foresee my future.

"Lena," I choked out, my world fading to black. "Lena, I'm sorry...Ai shiteru...Become an excellent Angel of Heaven and Hell...do it for...me....Daisuki....."

Then I closed my eyes to the world of Hell forever, thinking of my one and only Lena.

 

Author's Notes: Ahh! Confusing fic with the sucky ending! Is what I'm sure you're all thinking, right? If not, I don'tknow why, cause it's sure the hell what I'm thinking! Anyway, please read and review! Let me know what you think of this strange catastrophe of a fic.

 

copyright 2001 ~**Twilight Nuriko**~ February 8, 2001 Thursday 4:23 pm

 

~**Twilight Nuriko**~

 

   [1]: http://icover.realmedia.com/RealMedia/ads/click_nx.ads/angelcities.com/entertainment@Position1?x



End file.
